


Le soleil et les couleurs

by malurette



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Coping, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot, missing out
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Nance et ses couleurs font partie de la routine de Gracie Milne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le soleil et les couleurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le soleil sans les couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tipping the velvet  
>  **Personnages :** Grace Milne (et Nancy Astley)  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « à l’aube » pour 31_jours > (18 février ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Les beaux jours, Grace Milne se réveille à l’aube, quand le soleil allume les plus jolies couleurs qui soient sur son mur. Quand la brume les lui volent, c’est toujours plus difficile de se lever. Mais depuis que Miss Nance est venue vivre chez elle et sa maman, soleil ou brouillard, les journées commencent toutes bien. Parce que Miss Nance est là.  
Depuis toujours, Gracie aime sa maman, les couleurs et les choses bien rangées. Maintenant, Gracie aime sa maman, les couleurs et Miss Nance. Le jour où Miss Nance est venue vivre dans leur maison était assurément un beau jour. 

Miss Nance ne sait pas sen tenir à un emploi du temps stable ; il lui arrive de partir le soir et de ne rentrer qu’au petit matin, mais alors elle ne manque pas de la saluer chaleureusement avant d’aller s’étendre et ça excuse presque le fait qu’elle mène sa journée à l’envers, ce qui n’est pas bien. Ou le plus souvent, elle se réveille correctement à l’aube elle aussi, la salue bien sûr, et lui parle des couleurs et des habits de la journée, avant de partir pour son théâtre. 

Gracie aime l’intérêt que lui porte Miss Nance et lui offre toute son affection en retour. Et puis elle aime beaucoup les costumes de Miss Nance, évidemment ! Elle lui laisse les choisir pour elle et les lui fait même essayer quand elle veut. 

Le soleil se lève de plus en plus tôt et brille de plus en plus fort, apportant jolies couleurs et chaleur tenace. Miss Nance reste plus longtemps à la maison, ce qui plaît à Gracie, mais porte moins d’intérêt à sa toilette, ce qui la chagrine.   
Enfin, elle décide de ressortir son si joli uniforme de Garde rouge, rouge, rouge et Gracie est à la fête.

Mais le lendemain, l’aube se lève sans Miss Nance. Elle n’est pas revenue de sa nuit. Elle ne revient pas de la journée. Ça n’est pas normal. Miss Nance est toujours là au petit matin ! Maman essaie de raisonner, en disant que son théâtre a dû durer plus longtemps que prévu, ou que peut-être elle passe du temps avec des amis. Grace boude ; elle n’a pas envie que Miss Nance passe du temps avec d’autres amis sans lui en avoir parlé.   
Et puis Maman se met à s’inquiéter et en retour ça énerve Gracie encore plus. Et si Miss Nance avait eu un accident ?  
La police ne peut pas les renseigner. Miss Nance ne revient pas. L’absence de l’uniforme rouge fait un trou dans sa penderie et l’absence de Miss Nance fait un trou dans la maison des Milne et dans le cœur de Gracie. 

Ne pas savoir où elle est, ce qu’elle est devenue, pourquoi et comment, c’est encore pire que de juste voir qu’elle a disparu. Et elle n’est plus là. 

Les jours se succèdent avec leurs couleurs sans ramener Miss Nance. Maman soupire, regrette beaucoup Miss Nance elle aussi, mais se met à parler de chercher une nouvelle locataire parce qu’il faut bien que la place serve et que l’argent rentre. Gracie n’est pas d’accord : mais c’est la chambre de Miss Nance ! Elle n’est pas partie comme les dames précédentes, toutes ses affaires sont encore là, ses jolis habits colorés.   
Il faudra les débarrasser pour faire place à la prochaine dame, mais l’idée qu’elle puisse récupérer et garder les habits de Miss Nance tout pour elle ne console pas Gracie. Le bel habit rouge qui lui plaisait plus que tout n’est pas revenu, et Miss Nance a dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas les lui donner, juste les lui prêter. Elle voudra les récupérer quand elle reviendra. Il faut que Miss Nance revienne !  
Maman apaise Gracie en lui expliquant qu’elle les lui prête autant qu’elle veut et qu’on les lui rendra si elle revient, avec sa chambre. Gracie laisse Maman faire, mais n’arrive pas à penser que c’est vraiment bien comme ça. Comment pourrait-ce être bien si Miss Nance n’est plus là…

Chaque matin elle se lève en espérant son retour et chaque jour amène une nouvelle déception.   
Ça a beau être l’été, pour Grace toute chamboulée, les beaux jours sont finis.


End file.
